Un moyen de pression
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant CoBP … James Norrington est  surpris dans une position embarassante …. Et Jack en tire profit.. entre autres  Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Interdits : Thème 10 Somnophilie  Yaoi


_**Disclaimer: **** Les personnages sont à Disney**_

_**Coucou voici un petit OS lémon …. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Un moyen de pression**

Le silence régnait sur le navire dont la plupart des occupants prenait un repos bien mérité avant l'inévitable confrontation avec le terrible équipage du Black Pearl.

Assis dans sa cabine, James Norrington, lui, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. A sa grande surprise, Elizabeth Swann avait accepté un peu plus tôt de devenir sa femme. Une promesse que le fringuant Commodore ne parvenait pas à trouver tout à fait sincère… Inquiet à la pensée qu' Elizabeth ne lui ait offert sa main que pour le convaincre de partir à la poursuite des pirates et à la rescousse de William Turner, James décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Un sourire indulgent non dénué de supériorité se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il passa devant le Gouverneur Swann, qui, à présent qu'il était rassuré sur le sort et l'avenir de sa fille, dormait paisiblement. James continua jusqu'à la cabine qu'occupait Elizabeth et frappa doucement au battant.

Le Commodore attendit quelques minutes puis, devant l'absence de réponse, il poussa la porte.

« Elizabeth ? » Murmura-t-il.

Un silence lui répondit. James avança dans la pièce et son cœur commença à battre plus fort à la vue d'Elizabeth, profondément endormie. Ses longs cheveux étalés librement sur l'oreiller, la jeune fille dormait, le visage paisible. James déglutit et avança une main dans sa direction avant de s'interrompre. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller…

Il suivit du regard le renflement de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et le feu lui monta aux joues. L'espace d'une seconde il s'imagina l'embrasser. Il frémit et dut se retenir de ne pas prendre sa bouche. Le regard de James glissa sur la chemise entrouverte d'Elizabeth avant de revenir se poser sur son visage. L'émoi que causait la belle endormie dans son fut redoubla et il s'imagina glisser son sexe entre ses lèvres pulpeuses comme avec la putain qu'il avait grassement payée la veille du jour où il avait demandé la jeune fille en mariage pour la première fois. A quelques mètres de lui, Elizabeth gémit dans son sommeil et se retourna, rejetant les couvertures.

La bouche sèche, James fixa la poitrine menue qui se soulevait paisiblement et son sexe se dressa un peu plus alors qu'il devinait les pointes dressées sous l'étoffe de la fine chemise blanche. Gêné mais incapable de s'écarter, James laissa ses yeux descendre jusqu'aux cuisses de la jeune fille que ses mouvements avait impudiquement découvertes. Son sexe grossit encore et James laissa échapper un sifflement lourd alors qu'il s'imaginait la rejoindre sur le lit. Les mains tremblantes il se vit prendre les lèvres de la belle endormie avant d'écarter ses cuisses. L'entrejambe de James durcit encore à mesure qu'il se représentait la scène. Elizabeth ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite… Il pourrait caresser son corps à loisir, la faire se tordre de plaisir avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Au moment où il la ferait enfin sienne.

Un long gémissement lui échappa à cette idée et il s'approcha de la jeune fille avant de reculer, horrifié par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. James hésita, les reins presque douloureux à force de désir.

« L'un des avantages dans le fait d'être pirate est que rien ne nous oblige à réprimer nos désirs…Personne ne s'attend à ce que nous faisions preuve de décence. » souffla une voix dans son dos.

James Norrington s'immobilisa et baissa un regard paniqué vers son entrejambe gonflé.

« Vous rêvez de la prendre n'est-ce pas … Un désir fort peu honorable Commodore… » se moqua Jack à voix basse.

James déglutit et jeta un œil en direction de la porte entrouverte d'Elizabeth

« Taisez vous Sparrow ! lui ordonna-t-il en le prenant par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'abri des oreilles.

- Doucement l'ami ! » grogna Jack.

James le projeta dans sa cabine et referma la porte derrière eux. Jack haussa le sourcil

« Il me semblait vous avoir ordonné de vous taire Sparrow . » commença James en faisant les cent pas , encore ému par la vision de la jeune fille.

Jack le suivit du regard et arbora un air moqueur.

« Je vois vous les préférez passives… Voir endormies….Ou bien Est-ce juste cette chère Elizabeth que vous préférez ainsi ? Il est vrai que la demoiselle est assez… brûlante »

James le saisit au collet et Jack ne put retenir un sourire.

« J'ai dit: taisez vous Sparrow. » répéta James d'une voix sourde, altérée par le désir qu'avait éveillé la jeune femme

Jack sourit de plus belle et plissa les yeux d'un air calculateur

« Je me demande ce que dirait le Gouverneur Swann s'il apprenait … que vous visitez sa fille à la nuit tombée…

- Que voulez vous Sparrow ? Ragea Norrington en le plaquant contre le mur.

- L'assurance de retrouver ma liberté.

- Hors de question. Je ne peux pas vous promettre ça. »Haleta James

Jack se passa la langue sur les lèvres et colla son bassin contre celui du Commodore

« Pourtant vous semblez plein de promesses… » souffla-t-il.

Surpris, Norrington desserra un peu son étreinte et Jack glissa sa main baguée jusqu'à son fut . Sans la moindre hésitation, il empoigna son sexe et commença à le caresser

« Vous avez une longue épée Commodore…. »

Rouge, James le toisa.

« Que faites vous Sparrow…. »

Sans arrêter ses mouvements sur son sexe, Jack frôla les lèvres de James de la langue.

« Je vous aide à vous libérer…. Et le moment venu… Vous m'aiderez à votre tour » affirma-t-il en défaisant la ceinture du Commodore.

Le bruit que fit son ceinturon en retombant sur le sol sortit James de sa stupeur et il repoussa le pirate

« Enfin Sparrow ça n'a aucun sens ! Vous … »

James s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé par la surprise. La langue de Jack glissa légèrement sur son gland

« Vous vous posez trop de questions Commodore » s'amusa le pirate avant d'engouffrer le sexe de James avec gourmandise.

Un long gémissement échappa au Commodore et il ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il s'imagina qu'à la place des lèvres du pirate c'était celles de sa jeune fiancée qui pressaient ainsi son sexe.

« Oh bon sang… » gémit James éperdu de désir.

La langue de Jack s'insinua entre les fesses de l'officier et ce dernier plaqua sa main sur la tête du pirate, le forçant à revenir sur son sexe.

« Dois je en conclure que vous êtes d'accord ? » demanda Jack.

Le souffle court, James secoua la tête. La bouche de Jack emprisonna à nouveau son sexe et le commodore poussa un râle rauque.

« Commodore Norrington tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta le Gouverneur à l'extérieur de la cabine.

James déglutit tandis que Jack se relevait lentement.

« Je me demande ce que penserait ce bon Gouverneur en vous découvrant dans cet état » murmura Jack à son oreille en secouant son sexe.

James haleta et le gouverneur reprit

« Commodore ? »

La langue de Jack caressa l'oreille de James et il souffla

« Répondez donc Commodore…. »

James inspira longuement

« Oui… oui » articula-t-il avec difficultés tandis que Jack frottait son bassin contre le sien.

Un silence lui répondit puis le Gouverneur déclara

« Soit… bonne nuit Commodore, je suis ravi de cette journée »

Au grand soulagement de James, le pas du gouverneur commença à décroître. La main de Jack se crispa sur son sexe et James se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer son cri de jouissance.

« Vous voilà comblé Commodore…. » Murmura Jack d'un ton moqueur.

Gêné, James se passa la main sur le front

« Sortez Sparrow, disparaissez … vous avez compris »

Jack le fixa dans les yeux et essuya lentement sa main maculée de semence sur l' uniforme du Commodore.

« Nous avons fait de grands progrès James…

- Vous êtes malade… » Souffla le Commodore tandis que le pirate sortait.

Une fois seul, James se laissa tomber sur le lit, les jambes tremblantes. Il avait beau faire, il ne s'expliquait pas ce qui était arrivé… Que ce soit le comportement du pirate… Ou ses propres réactions. La bouche sèche il songea à Elizabeth qui dormait paisiblement à quelques mètres de là et rougit de honte. Si Sparrow n'était pas intervenu … s'il n'était pas intervenu… Il l'aurait touchée…

_Plus tard dans la nuit_

James plissa les yeux en découvrant Jack et Elizabeth en pleine conversation. Son sang se figea à la pensée que le pirate puisse révéler sa honte à la jeune femme et il le toisa

« Il me semblait vous avoir ordonné de vous tenir hors de ma vue Sparrow »

Jack sourit avec insolence et James se tourna vers sa fiancée

« Retournez vous coucher Elizabeth »

Elizabeth releva le menton avec défi avant de se raviser et de faire demi tour.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, James s'approcha de Jack

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez Sparrow mais je vous avertis que vous n'obtiendrez aucune clémence de ma part

- Il me semble pourtant avoir obtenu certaine….

- Taisez vous Sparrow… Cela ne se reproduira jamais

- Allons Jamie … Avouez … Vous avez adoré ça…. »

Le Commodore se crispa et se détourna sous le regard moqueur du pirate.

« Et je vous ai rendu un fier service …. Je ne pense pas que cette chère Miss Swann aurait apprécié de se réveiller avec les traces de vos hommages sur le corps…Alors que moi…

- Sparrow… » gronda James.

Le pirate s'inclina et au grand soulagement du Commodore, il s'éloigna avant de se raviser

« Règle numéro un Jamie… Toujours avoir un moyen de pression » Murmura Jack d'un ton content de lui.

_**Quelques semaines plus tard**_

James posa un regard navré sur Elizabeth…. La main sur celle de Will Turner, la jeune femme le suppliait du regard. Derrière elle, Jack sourit.

« J'ai toujours été de ton côté James… » Rappela-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Le Commodore soupira… Il allait laisser Jack Sparrow s'enfuir… Non pas pour Elizabeth Swann… Mais parce que le moment était venu de libérer Jack à son tour …


End file.
